


Disco on the Disco

by GypsySisters



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, Time Loop, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: Drinks. Music. Dancing. Just a fun night on the USS Discovery...and a chance for Cadet Tilly and Captain Lorca to explore their attraction for one another.Inspired by the teaser for Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad, foundhere





	Disco on the Disco

_For fuck's sake._

Gabriel knew when he'd taken on such a young crew that there were bound to be parties. Truth be told he encouraged them, and enjoyed them himself (albeit in more private places). However as he walks to the canteen (where the music is blaring so loudly that he could hear it three floors down in his Ready Room) he feels less like a "Disco Captain" and more like a bloody motherfucking asshole principal, about to paddle a treasure trove of rowdy children.

"Computer, open the door."

Tilly is has a beer in her hand and is jibing at her roommate, trying to get her to go talk to Ash. _Lieutenant Ash, the hot piece of ass_. “This is not helping my soldier thing.” She laughs aloud to Michael, then turns just as Lorca opens the door. She bites her lip and mutters under her breath, “Not. At. All.”

_Beer pong? What year is it, 2017?_

Lorca scans the room to find the source of the music, and instead lets his eyes rest on the curvy, yet somehow petite, form of Cadet Sylvia Tilly. It’s moments like this that he has no regrets that the Starfleet uniforms fit so very, very snug.

“The Captain is thinking about playing beer pong,” Tilly elbows Michael. “Oooooo let’s get him to play! He will if you ask him! Let’s go!”

The girl says ... something ... to his most favoured crew member, and Gabriel almost laughs when Burnham rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving the Cadet swaying slightly in her wake.

Undeterred, Tilly sets down her drink and grabs a ping pong ball, making her way to him. “You have to play.”

"Excuse me?"

“Pfthahahahaha!” She doubles over, giggling at his incredulity.

"How much have you had to drink, Cadet?"

“More than you, obviously. Jeeze. Do they make you wear those pants so snug, or do you just like being a tight ass. HAVE A BEER!!!!”

 _Have a beer?_ He looks to the left and sees a keg, then to right and sees ... another keg. The music is loud, and the lights soft enough so that his eyes do not bother him. _Why the hell not?_

He walks to the keg and takes one of the cups next to it, filling it. Remembering her words ... hmmm. Why not give the girl a show she won’t forget? His back is to her, and very consciously Gabriel flexes his gluteal muscles, then bends over to pick up a napkin that has fallen on the floor.

Normally he wouldn't hit on a Cadet, but tonight ...

“Sweet mother of god.” She says it louder than she intends, but doesn’t even feel embarrassed afterward.

Oh, he heard that all right, and smirks when he realizes she is interested.

 _Hah! As if he’d go for you, Tilly_. Besides, her head is a little fuzzy. She shakes off the thoughts and slips away behind a few dancers, off to find- water- she needs water...

Why is she going the other way?

The beer is ... borderline disgusting, but he drinks the glass in one practiced gulp, filling it again quickly before turning to walk after her.

Hmm.... _muuuuussiiiiccccc_.... And she starts to dance, arms out, eyes closed...

 _Hmmmmm_ .... That ass looks mighty fine in a pair of jeans that fit like second skin. But he can't be too obvious about this, even if the crowd is thinning out. Even so, one little dance in public won't hurt before ...

He slides up behind her and presses his body lightly against her back.

She feels his body connect with hers and shivers run up her spine and into her heart. Without even looking around to see who it is, she shimmies her hips and gives one little grind into his package.

Every nerve in his groin wakes up with the contact, and he sets the beer on the ledge next to them.  Grabbing her hips, he brings them back to meet his, fully.

She responds like liquid, flowing into his movements … grinding again, just one more time.

It's too much. Lust pounds through him, and he doesn't even care about the music anymore. His quarters are in the aft section of the ship, far away from where they are now.

"Would you like to take this back to my room," he whispers in her ear.

Her eyes go wide. It’s- it’s the Cap- oh! It’s _him_ … She... shit... oh...

She pauses a moment, sobering up at the sound of his voice. He- that’s right- the beer- she didn’t expect him to follow her, and the fact that he did is kind of… intimidating...

But... ugh... as if her body has a mind of its own, the thick rhythm of the music seizes her, and she sways her hips again, into him, deliberately. And knowing that it’s him excites her.

The initial tension in her body does not go unnoticed, but when it gives way to the deliberate sensual dance ... _oh_ ...

His hips take on a mind of their own, guiding her in a dance of perfect seduction. She raises her arms, and he rests his cheek against one, rubbing it against her soft skin like a cat.

Tilly bites her lip, spins around and away from him.  Smiling, lip still in her teeth, she stumbles off. A fellow cadet a few yards off has a beer, and she takes the boy’s drink from his hands, taking a sip.

Gabriel hates grinding his teeth, because it pains his already frayed nerves. But the loss of contact, the lack of her ass that was so snuggly against him sets his teeth on age. The boy (and he is a _boy)_ that she’s taken the drink from looks at her body appreciatively, as if he’s already laid his claim.

 _Amateur_.

The boy smiles, leans in for a kiss, and Tilly laughs, keeping his drink and twirl-stumbles off...toward Michael.

Normally when Tilly walks, she keeps every part of herself almost rigid, as though she has armour on. Not many people notice it, as friendly and affable as the girl is, but Gabriel notices, because he notices everything.

Watching her looseness, even in a drunken state, makes him wonder what she'll be like in bed, even more than he already does. But, she's making a bee-line to Burnham, and he can't have that. Michael would cock-block him faster than his ship can reach warp speed.

"Cadet Tilly?"

“‘Captain’ Lorca?” She laughs as she says “Captain” and with a little back and forth bob of the head, gives him a mock salute.  She’s not ridiculing the title, but she’s definitely amused by it.

"I think you've had enough, don't you?" Gabriel's lip twitches, but he manages to hold back the laugh.

In response, her eyes sparkle with laughter, and she muffles a cackle as she looks him down and up again, all while walking backwards, in the direction of Michael.

Only she doesn’t see where she’s going, and crashes right into a couple that had been dancing.

"I'll take her from here." Tilly doesn’t fall to the floor, a minor miracle, but she’s definitely lucky that the couple is so good natured about her misstep. Gabriel takes her hand and guides her to the door, ignoring the suspicious looks from a few senior crew members.

“You have really strong arms. Like… they’re really, really strong.” She grasps onto him and leans into him, allowing him to steady her stumbling stride as he leads her out of the room.

“I work out.” It’s an offhand comment; he’s too busy trying to guide the girl through the throng of people to notice the way she’s squeezing onto his biceps … until the sensation registers in his groin.

“Pft. _I_ work out. But I don’t look like… well…” She blatantly looks him up and down while she shrugs her shoulders and nods her head, attempting to convey that his hotness is so obvious that it doesn’t even require words.

He looks at her and raises an eyebrow.  The expression on her face is almost priceless, even if he always innerly scoffs at the idea of being attractive in any way. Thankfully, they’ve finally made it to the elevator, and he rushes her into it as soon as the doors open. The room is blissfully silent when the door shuts, and he’s alone with her.

 _Finally_.

Her hair dances around her shoulders as she stumbles inside. She leans up against the wall, closing her eyes as they lurch upwards, laughing rhetorically, “Ah...why is it making me dizzy?”

“You aren’t going to be sick, are you?” He didn’t think she was _this_ drunk, and it cools his lust in an instant. When she turns an even lighter shade of pale, he presses a button on the wall quickly, and all movement stops.

“Hmm...are we there?” she asks, without opening her eyes.

“No, I stopped the elevator.” He presses a hand to her forehead and feels cool, dry skin. That’s a good sign, at least. “You looked like you were going to throw up. Do you feel okay?”

Eyes still closed, she grins, “If I say, ‘no,’ does that mean you’ll examine me to find out what's wrong?”

“No, it means I’ll take you to Sick Bay and have the CMO attend to you.”

She opens her eyes and flits her eyebrows at him. “And what if I can’t tell if I’m okay or not?”

“What?” He shakes his head, deciding she is too drunk to be anywhere other than Sick Bay, and lifts his hand to restart the elevator, changing the course from his rooms to the medical suite.

She reaches over and slaps the button he’d just touched, stopping the elevator once again, laughing as soon as she looks at him, “Oh God! The look! On your _face_!”

Taking a very deep, very cleansing breath, Gabriel stares down at her, arching a brow and giving her a look that will surely leave her quaking in her boots.

 _Oh, God, why is so so fucking hot when he’s upset?!_ Ah...she loses her nerve, slides over to the console, back to him, and releases the emergency button, changing the course for her room. Her bed sounds… nice.

“Where are you sending us to?”

“Oh, I’m just going back to my room. You can go wherever you want.” She presses the back of her hand against her neck. She feels so...hot. _Ugh_. She never did get that water.

“No.” He presses another button, and the elevator jerks in the opposite direction, now heading towards his Ready Room. Fuck the noise, at least it’s close enough to the Sick Bay that someone could just walk over and make sure she’s alright.

 _What the fuck?_ She looks at him reproachfully. “I want to go to bed,” she closes her eyes, shaking her head.  “Take me to _my_ bed.” Dammit she’s too tired for this, and she knows the double entendres in her words could come across as flirtatious at best. “Ugh...I mean…”

She gives up, presses the button hesitantly, half expecting him to stop her.

The elevator slams to a halt, knocking both of them off their feet. Tilly lands on top of him, all arms and legs and … his groin tightens again as he feels her ass move against him, right back in the spot that makes him feel so very …

”Jesus Christ!” She blurts out, offended at the elevator for it's uncustomary unreliability. Lying on top of him, she turns to look in his face, and then dies laughing, “Oh my god...are you ok?”

_No._

No he’s not. And more than that, he’s realized a very critical error of judgement on his part.

He barely smells any alcohol on her breath.

“Computer,” he says, not taking his eyes from her. “Status update.”

“The elevator is being reprogrammed due to the abundance of changes in course directions in one trip. It will be ready for use in one hour, twenty-two minutes, and thirty nine seconds.”

“Computer?!” Tilly’s voice is shrill. “How long?”

“One hour, twenty-two minutes, and thirty seven seconds.”

Tilly rolls over onto the floor in frustration, hands pressed on her forehead. “ _Gaaaaaahhhhhhh_! I just want to go to bed!”

Why does she keep moving away? His thoughts are a little clouded now, thanks to the solitary beer and the woman next to him.  He rolls towards her, lightly touching her hip as he nestles his groin against her again. It’s a perfect fit, really, and if there was a bed in here he’d be quite happy to sleep next to her, just like this … after a little … “You were more tired than drunk, weren’t you?”

“No. I’m totally drunk. Like… plastered-drunk.” She is irritated now at everything: at the way he’s pressed up against her, at his dumb voice, at his stupid blue eyes, at his perfect fucking body.

“Bullshit,” he chuckles. She’s too pissed to be drunk, and the way she’s speaking at present is perfectly clear.

Her cheeks redden.

“There are better ways to attract men than acting like That Girl.” It was just a guess, but the way her body tenses lets him know he was correct.

Both hands forcefully hit his shoulders, and she pushes him off of her, now genuinely offended. “Fuck off.”

He misses her again, and immediately pulls her back to him, though not with the full contact like before. “I was ... Well, just seeing you across the room was enough to excite me. Or didn’t you know?”

“Good for you.” She is struggling to break away.

He lets her this time, and stares at her as she scoots to the wall. “I was trying to be a gentleman by taking you to the infirmary. If I’d known you weren’t so very drunk, I’d have my head buried between your thighs right about now.”

“You wish.” She scoffed. “I don’t try to act like a ditz to attract guys. I’m not like that.” Her arms are crossed in front of her, at her knees. Her face feels flush...she doesn’t even realize she’s pouting. It’s just...she’s always wound up so tight...it was fun to just...have an excuse to lose her inhibitions, for once.

Those lips.  Those pouting, full, red lips ...   
  
“I did wish. I _do_ wish,” he purrs. The other matter ... after.

_Definitely after._

She rolls her eyes at him.

“We’re going to be stuck here for - Computer, time until the elevator is fully functional?”  
  
“One hour, fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds, Captain.”   
  
He licks his lips. “We could accomplish a lot in that time.”

She looks him over. He’s so goddamn...eager? What the hell? Flirting is one thing. Dancing in public and enjoying the thrill of attraction and attention, while people are more open, thanks to booze and music and mood… But this is shifting into something different, something real and primal.

She wants it.

She wants it enough that it’s sobering her on many levels...but the desire also scares her. It’s one thing to enjoy flirting when you haven’t been laid in months. It’s another thing entirely to have the most attractive man on the ship offering to fuck you without hesitation.

“What do you say, Tilly? You, me, this tiny space?” He crawls to her as he speaks, until he is right in front of her, those lips just a breath away.

She purses her mouth into a line, considering his proposal. Without dropping his gaze, she speaks.  
  
“Computer, play the music from the canteen. 85 decibels.”

The music is loud, but tolerably so. The old timers must be the only ones left in there; Earth, Wind & Fire is playing instead of the electronic crap from earlier. It makes him want to -  
  
“Dance?”

With one curt nod, she challenges him, “Show me what you’ve got.”

There’s one thing that can be said for sure about the Captain of the Discovery: he doesn’t like to show it, not to the crew who he tries to command with a forbidding presence, but when in a certain mood, the man can dance just like he did when he was a kid, trolling for late night parties in the dorms at The Academy.

 _“You're a shining star_   
_No matter who you are_   
_Shining bright to see_   
_What you could truly be (what you could truly be)”_   
  
This is music he knows and loves, music well before her time (and his too for that matter), but music that remains classic with reason. He stands and starts to move, raising his eyebrows as he tempts her into joining him.

He’s so... _corny_!...It makes her laugh. She lets go of the defensiveness she’d been holding onto and melts into the music, watching him shimmy for just a bit longer before offering him her hand, to help her get up.

He takes it and pulls her to him, not as close as before, but close enough for their bodies to synch, move together… _Hell, at least dancing can get you places your mouth can’t, Gabriel._

She laughs. This is...genuinely fun. He seems looser, more unburdened, and more earnest than she’s ever seen him before. And the transparency of that feeling in this moment? It just makes him even hotter.  
  
She rewards him by paying close attention to his lead, and moving her body closer, to follow his rhythms and counteract them with just enough friction of her own.

Here, away from all the things that make her self conscious, she moves with even more confidence than she did in the canteen. Tilly is his perfect foil in a dance partner, really: she follows his movements with perfect counterpoint, as much in command of the moment at he is. But the song is over too quickly. In it’s place is something even older, though not much so. He and Kat used to dance to this, at the Academy and beyond. It makes him miss her, intensely, but he puts those feelings away and focuses on the one in front of him, the one he can’t take his eyes off of tonight.

He hums the words as first, then sings them softly as he takes both of her hands in his:

 _“You'd be like heaven to touch_ _  
_ _I wanna hold you so much…”_

This song is more emotional. And as he slows and pulls her to him, the look in his eyes... it’s too much.  
  
“I- I’m sorry-“   
  
She releases him and tries to step away.

He can’t let her go, not yet. Instead of letting her retreat to the other wall again, away from him, he takes her hand and gently pulls her back to him.  
  
“Just one more dance, please?”

He must be desperate. Why else would he want to lose himself in the arms of a Cadet? But she decides... she doesn’t mind. He is her Captain, after all. And while she would never feel a duty to give herself to him- and nothing in his behavior this evening (or ever before) has indicated that sort of power dynamic- she finds... she doesn’t mind. If she can give him a part of herself and ease whatever burdens he is facing...she feels...she feels... she feels...  
  
She wants that.   
  
She lets him pull her towards him for the dance and meets him with a soft kiss.

For Gabriel, this simple gift is even sweeter than the afterglow of sex, and he kisses her back as tenderly as he can manage.

“Captain? Cadet Tilly?”  
  
Gabriel snaps his head back and looks around. They are in Engineering. How did that happen? He looks down at Tilly, just catching the sparkling remnants of a very badly timed energize.

There really is no good move here.  
  
Tilly closes her eyes as Stamets’ voice rings in her ears, followed by his bemused chortle, and her face flushes with embarrassment.

“Stamets? Thank you for pulling us out of that elevator. We were just dancing, to pass the time.” He looks down at her, pleading with her to go with it, for both of their reputations.

She looks from Lorca to Stamets, then bursts out laughing. “Oh my God! We could have energized out!” She stumbles over to Stamets, and feints, falling into him so that he has to catch her, and she clings to his arms. “You’re Genius!”

“Of course I am. My IQ is 183, for your information.” Stamets shakes his head and deposits his underling onto the chair beside him. “Captain, I hate to inform you, but -“  
  
“Harry Mudd is on the ship.” Ash enters to room, phaser in hand.   
  
Gabriel looks at Tilly, and sees that the information has completely sobered her. It has him too, for that matter.   
  
Stamets speaks again, now looking at the monitor behind him nervously, “He has the ship in a time loop. I’ve been trying to figure it how to break it …”

There is a pop, then a blinding light, and suddenly Tilly is in the canteen again, giggling to Michael about having a thing for soldiers, when Lorca appears in the doorway, a soldier among soldiers. And, somehow, the refrain plays in her mind,  
  
_“You're just too good to be true_   
_I can't take my eyes off you_   
_You'd be like heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much…”_   
  
Everyone else is drunk...a little harmless flirtation with her Captain can’t hurt? She grabs a ping pong ball and stumbles in his direction.

  
“You have to play!”


End file.
